Swan Song
by TheRhythmOfLove
Summary: A family drama about life, love, and everything in between. And maybe a little growing up, too. LucasxMaya "Well, everyone's home life is unsatisfying. If it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever." - The Breakfast Club
1. Conception

"Well, everyone's home life is unsatisfying.

If it wasn't, people would live with their parents forever."

\- The Breakfast Club

_May 30th, 1998 _

It's quiet, extremely quiet. Well, except for the hushed whispers of two teens as they escape one's room through the fire escape, that is.

"Shhh!" he stammers through the persistent giggles of his very drunk girlfriend. They're almost to the ground when she trips down a step; His hands reach down instinctively to catch her.

"Thanks, Benny Boo," she manages through breaths and smashes a kiss to his cheek. "Remind me not to wear heels the next time I'm at your place."

"Didn't you know? Heels are apart of the dress code with my family. Especially when they're throwing your graduation party." Ben can't help but smile. He's just about to continue what she's started when she kicks off her heels and drags him all the way back to her apartment. To be fair, it's practically twenty feet away. Though, if you stepped back and took a good look, you could just swear they were worlds apart.

"Shouldn't your mom be here?" he asks as she flips on a switch and throws herself on the couch.

"Is she ever?" Her look is easily readable, unless you decided to dig deeper. Ben doesn't have that kind of patience.

A tie is tossed on the coffee table seconds later, followed closely by an expensive looking button-down, contrasting greatly with the cheap dress laying next to it soon after. "Good enough for me." Her giggle is all it takes before his hands are all over her faster than she could ever imagine. Immediately, his lips cover her neck, then chest, and finally stomach before taking notice of her unresponsive body.

"Don't tell me you're falling asleep so soon, Ms. Hart.." he teases as his eyes attempt to meet hers, only to find they're clouded with tears.

"Hey, hey, hey," his words come gently through her ears, and his arms wrap consciously around her petite frame. "Is this about your mom?" Silence. "Come on, baby. I'm sure she remembered," he assures through forehead kisses.

"I'm never treating my kids like this."

"What?" He has to wait a minute before she explains herself.

"When I have kids someday. Because I _do want kids_," she says with a small smile and he responds with a light squeeze of the hand, "I'm gonna treat them right. I'm gonna give them more than what I have. What I had."

Their lips meet, the mood noticeably different now. His lips move to her ear.

"Happy Birthday, Katy."

* * *

Hi! Thanks so much for reading! I haven't written for any other fandom than Wizards of Waverly Place, so I'm kinda trying to figure my way through this one, and I don't know if I'll continue this story or not - it depends on you guys! Just to be clear, this is a story about Lucas Friar and Maya Hart. A _love_ story, to be more specific. And it's not conventional in the least.


	2. I Know Who You Did Last Summer

**_"Sweets, you couldn't ignore me if you tried."_**

**_-The Breakfast Club_**

_May 1st, 2015_

"Any plans for tonight?" Maya asks a jittery Riley. They're pushing through a crowded hall of greasy, angsty teenagers, whom Maya's_ this close _from shoving out of her way if they don't pick up the pace.

Riley hangs her head just a little lower, but Maya has no trouble seeing the big smile plastered across her giddy face. "About that.."

"About that?" And before Maya can react any more, Riley's got her dragged into the lady's room.

Maya places her hands to steady Riley, who's shaking with _way_ too much excitement this late in the school day.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on, Riles?" She can't help but smile at this new found impulsiveness in Riley. High School was a hell of place, and it could suck ass, but sometimes it did the spectacular thing of making people even better versions of themselves than they ever used to be.

And that's how Riley chooses to explain the next thing she says.

"You. And _Farkle_. Our Farkle? Farkle Minkus?" Maya's a little taken aback, but not necessarily in a bad way.

"Oh, I knew it. I knew you wouldn't get it," Riley's hand hovers over the door handle, ready to bolt, before Maya pulls her into a chaste hug.

"That's great, Riles!"

Riley's confused for a moment, but can't help the small smile that escapes from her lips. "Really?"

"Yeah. Farkle treats you the way you should be treated; you don't need to apologize for love."

"You think Farkle loves me?" Riley asks hopefully. "I mean, we've only been seeing each other for a while, but -"

"You guys have already been seeing each other?" A hypocritical Maya asks.

"Well, only for a few we-"

"I've kind of been seeing someone, too," Maya almost whispers.

Riley takes a step back, grinning. "Seriously? Oh my god! Who is it?"

Maya's hand reaches up impulsively to scratch her neck with uncertainty. "We're gonna be late to class, Riley." She reaches for the door handle, but Riley blocks it with a suspicious. And a laugh.

"And since when do you care about getting to class on time?" A beat.

"Wait, are you seeing Alex again? Wyatt? Because Maya you know as well as I do that he's " she looks under a few of the stalls to check for other girls, "a _pothead_," she stage whispers.

Maya just rolls her eyes. "No, I'm not dating those asshats. And just to be clear, Wyatt didn't actually smoke anything, he just sold-"

"Hey! Off topic."

Maya makes a show of holding her hands, and not because Riley's acting a little more accusing than Maya can take at 2:30 on a Friday. "My boyf... the guy I'm seeing, is actually a gentlemen, okay? I just," she crosses her arms defensively, "I don't really want to talk about it right now, alright?"

Riley sighs. "Fine. But, hey! Maybe you and he-who-must-not-be-named can double-date with Farkle and I!"

Another sigh. "I'll think about it."

"But that would leave Lucas out..." Riley adds, dissapointment etching her face.

"Yep."

Riley leans back against the door, examining her royal blue nails, and now Maya's sure there's no chance of going to seventh period today. Very unRiley-like, if you ask her.

"You know, I know you're already going out with this new guy - who sounds pretty perfect to me - but I was just kind of thinking your next boyfriend would be Mr. Perfect himself."

"Yeah, well, I think we both know that Butch Cassidy and I aren't exactly a _perfect_ match."

Riley doesn't say anything for a few second seconds, grinning at her nails.

Maya looks up through her lashes, hands absent-mindlessly fidgeting on her new necklace.

"I know you like him," and as she stands before the threshold of the ladies bathroom, books in hand, Riley Matthews has never sounded so sure of herself.

Turning her chin up - "You know nothing," the blonde answers, sly as always. But that's not good enough for the brunette, the _best friend_, who proceeds to push until the answer she's looking for is found.

"Please, Maya, I see the way you look at him.. we all do." And then in her sing-songy voice, "You're not fooling anyone but yourself..." It results in a light smack on the arm from Maya, to which Riley laughs wholeheartedly. She moves back from the door, opening it to the vacant hallway. The only sound louder than the clanking of her heels is the faint noise coming from Janitor Harley's, who's too busy sweeping the corners of the the hallway to notice them, earphones. (What 35 year old man listens to Taylor Swift?)

"Listen, Maya.. I'm not saying you should push him up against the lockers and claim him as yours," (Maya scoffs in response) " I'm just saying that _maybe_ you could, I don't know, give him a chance? He really does like you."

Maya places her books up in her locker, already headed for the door as she turns her head back to Riley. And with a [_wicked_][**hidden**] smile..."Whatever keeps you up at night."

* * *

Thanks for reading :) the chapters will go back and forth between Katy in the 90's and Maya in 2015. For the sake of this story, everyone's around 16 years old, but I'll get to their ages later. Suggestions/reviews are welcome! I can't know how bad I'm doing unless you guys let me know lmao


	3. Farewell

_"Her heart is played like well worn strings in her eyes,_

_the sadness sings of one who was destined for better things."_

_-lang leav_

_J__uly 15th,1998_

It's 10:45 a.m on a Tuesday, and Katy's decided that she's thought it over, _she has_. She understands by now that she doesn't have to become her mother. A mother who hides and lies and does the wrong thing 75% of the time. But she's also made a few mistakes of her own, and if Ben's flight weren't leaving in fifteen minutes, there's a 100% chance she wouldn't be on his lawn right now with a pregnancy test in her pocket and guilt in her heart.

"We need to talk."

Small feet in torn up sneakers follow Ben towards the trunk of a car as he piles box after box into the crammed trunk.

He looks back in surprise, greeting her with a hug. "Hey, sweetie! Didn't you just call me half an hour ago? I'm a little busy here.." he says, motioning to his numerous belongings. Katy looks down, hands fidgeting anxiously. He closes the trunk harshly, grabbing keys from the sidewalk and heading towards the car door.

"Ben, I - "

He places his hands on either side of her face. "I love you Katy, I do. But don't you think this can wait until later? I've really got to go," he insists, head nodding in the running car's direction.

She sighs. "Right. Okay," she smiles slightly, looking up. "Baylor's waiting for you. Be safe." His laugh may or may not have left a sting, but she shrugs it off. He fixes it [kind of] with a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you, Miss Hart." - his last words as he lets her go and gets in the car.

"I'll miss you to," but he's already got the door closed, waving lovingly as he slowly backs out of the driveway [and maybe her life, too?]

.

.

.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Hi guys! So, first of all, you've probably noticed how super freaking short these chapters are. I'm really sorry, it's just that it's my first time writing a full story in a while and I'm still kind of getting used to it, so just bare with me :) Secondly, I don't know if you've guessed the direction the story is going in yet(am I really that obvious?) but I just wanted to say that's it's not a typical love story, but if you do have any suggestions, opinions, etc. I would love to hear them! Thanks for reading this; it really does mean a lot to me. Please review! :)


	4. Aurora

_"You don't have the balls to stand up for yourself _

_and tell your friends you're going to like who you're going to like."_

_\- The Breakfast Club_

_May 2nd, 2015_

Morning arrives way too soon for Maya, she decides. To her, the only good part of it is watching the sunrise. And if her blinds weren't so goddamn dirty, maybe she could have.

"Whatcha starin' at?" He asks dreamily [tiredly], and she decides this part's pretty good, too. She props her chin against his chest, fingers tapping the lightest of rhythms across his heart.

"Hey, cowboy."

He tips his [imaginary] hat in her direction, earning a toothy smile on her part.

"Mornin', Miss Hart." Lucas has stayed over every Friday for four (five? Maya wonders absentmindedly) weeks. They hadn't done anything. Yet. Last night came pretty close, and though he wants to slow down, she likes to think it'll happen soon.

"So," he starts groggily, tracing forgettable patterns down the length of her arm.

"So..." she eggs on. She won't admit it, but the morning after with him - even if it's not the morning after _that_ \- is always better than the night before.

Lucas hesitates, trying to find the words to say.

"I think we ought-ta tell people about us." He swears her smile could melt hearts.

"Aww, so there's an us now."

"Maya.." he sighs, because, really, that's what she chooses to pick up on?

"Okay, okay." A light kiss on the neck. "We will." He looks down at her, not believing a single word. "We _will_. I just need a little time."

"And how much time exactly? Because I heard, and this didn't come from me, that Farkle and Riley are an item now." Maya giggles, remembering his gleeful reaction when she'd told him last night over Chinese.

And with every ounce of sarcasm in her voice, she mutters,"You don't say."

He laughs heartily. "I do say, and it's gonna be real difficult saying no to her puppy dog eyes when she asks to double date. Because we know that she will." _Too late for that_, she thinks.

"Hey, I thought I was the only one with puppy dog eyes," Maya pouts, trying to recreate the puppy-dog image that after years of witnessing, she still hasn't seemed to get just right.

"Eh, they're more menacing. Kinda like a cat."

"A cat? Really?"

"Definitely a cat," he replies, resting an arm on the small of her back.

"Wow, thanks."

"You love it."

Maya leans to place a kiss on his lips, then rests her head gently against his chest, the beginnings of a content smile working its ways onto her lips. "Whatever."

* * *

Hey, would anyone be willing to maybe read each chapter before I publish it and help me fix it? I don't know if that's still a thing, but it really would help. I just want to give you guys the best story possible, and these kind of read like a rush job.

Please review!


	5. Muddle Through Somehow

_**Have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year - let's hope it's a good one without any fears - John Lennon **_

Christmas 1998

"Katy, we need to talk."

"Six months is a long time for long distance relationships, Katy. I think we both know where this is going."

"It's not you, it's me."

"Damnit!"

As Ben took the long subway ride to Katy's apartment, he carried more than luggage with him. If seeing another girl while at college weren't enough, Ben had also done the stupid thing of getting her pregnant, much to her surprising excitement. Apparently Sarah Scoggins was a family-oriented girl who'd always wanted kids. And maybe (certainly) if Ben had been privy to this sliver of information before fucking her, he wouldn't be on his way to tell his girlfriend of three years that he knocked up some random girl at college. Hey, at least he wasn't doing it over the phone.

Thirty minutes and a sticky note on the front door directing him to Katy's workplace later, he was steps away from entering the Skyhawk Diner. A jingle bell rang as he crossed the threshhold, signaling a squeal of excitement and his name being yelled from the back. He sat his bags down on a table close to the door, making his way to the bar where he knew she'd greet him. Seconds later and she did accordingly, holding a chocolate milkshake in her hand.

"Thank you, sweetie, but I'm not really thirsty." She giggled.

Sipping from the festive twisty straw, she suddenly reminded Ben of just how heartbreakingly young they both were. She didn't need to know that her loving boyfriend cheated on her, and he certainly didn't need a child back in Texas at 19. He had to tell her. Fuck.

"Listen, Katy, I think we need to talk," he said gently, panicking. Not wanting to face her, he turned his head to somewhere else. _Anywhere _else but back at her. He looked around, giving each table a glance(something about table #5, though, brought his attention back up to her.

"No, Ben. I know what you're going to say," she began, absentmindedly playingwith the bracelt she wore on her left wrist. "We haven't talked in a really, _really_ long time. And I get that you may be having second thoughts about being with me.." a single tear fell across her face, and Ben decided that he had never wanted to kiss one away as badly as he did in that moment. Shit shit _shit. _His gaze drifted back over to the girl (not much older than them) spoon-feeding her crying baby at table five and something snapped. Maybe he needed to get his act together. Or, at least, what was left of it.

She wiped the tear from her face, embarrassed but trying to laugh it off. "Long distance relationships suck."

His laugh was light-hear so it was nearly impossible to expect that the next thing to leave his mouth would be of a devastating nature: "I'm going to be Dad," he all but whispered, and immediately he realized that it was the second thing in life that he regretted the most.

Katy was taken aback, to say the least. How the hell did he find out from all the way across the country? She tilted her head up. "What did you just say?"

He stood up from the bar stool slowly, thinking about his next move. "Im going to be a Dad soon, I just thought I'd let you-"

Tears streamed down her face. "Ohh, Benny Boo. Who told-"

Damnit. Any feelings he'd ever had for her needed to be gone. He backed away towards his luggage, wondering why she was reacting so much differently than he'd imagined the thousand times he pictured telling her on the subride over here. "I think this would work best for both of us if I spared you the details." And as he began picking up his bags, heading in the directing of the door, something suddenly clicked in Katy's brain. She made her way from behind the bar to directly behind him.

His back turned, he uttered "Don't think I never loved you Katy, because I-" _**smack**_!

His initial reaction was to bring his hand up to the back of his head - the place she'd just slapped and had definitely made a bruise. "What the hell?" He nearly yelled and when he wheeled around to come to face to face, it want her eyes he made contact with first.

"I want you to get out of here. Now." She all but shreiked with her eyes closed tightly shut. He couldn't think, though, much less could he walk with that huge _bump _holding hostage the better part of his attention. Unconsciously he began counting the months since they'd last seen each other, coming to a conclusion that he would rather not have made.

His gray suitcase was the first to go; he watched, stunned, as a very pregnant Katy Hart tossed his luggage, one by one, out the door and into the snow.

"I don't owe you an explanation," she said over her shoulder, heaving a sigh," and you sure as he'll probably got me fired. Kind of like how you got me pregnant and then someone else too!" Katy was furious, and if people weren't watching before, she'd definitively gotten their attention now.

"I'm so-"

"GET. OUT." and so he did. And as she stood there, red from anger and mascara fucked, in front of the helpless customers who unknowingly bought tickets to dinner _and _ashow, she made the final decision she'd make that would ever involve him: she ran after him. Pushing past people and nearly tripping in a manner that was way too dangerous for a pregnant woman, she finally caught sight of the asshole who's managed to singlehandedly fuck up her life in more ways than one.

"Hey asshole!" she yelled across the street. He turned back, a glimmer of hope (?) in his eyes that said "Is she really going to forgive me?"

She gave the boyfriend/father/cheater/_stranger _the middle finger he so rightfully deserved. Hands cupped around her mouth, she said: "It's a girl."

Hey guys; it's been awhile. Long story short (this whole thing has been deleted at least four times on my iPhone) my computer crashed and I lost everything. Thank you for sticking around. This writing is Hella terrible but I'm hoping to improve with time. Who's excited for season 2?

oh and sorry for the typos; iPhone writing sucks.


End file.
